Return of the Founders
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: Hogwarts fears for the safety of hers students in the face of the threat that was Voldemort. Desperate, she uses a spell to bring back the founders. New lives, memories of the past, a future that changes. The four founders are back and they are going to shake the magical world to its foundations.
1. Prologue

**The pain of a Mother and the plea of a Daughter.**

Hogwarts is more than a stone castle that has been standing for more than a millennium. It's more than a school where young witches and sorcerers go to learn. It is a home and refuge for all who pass through its doors.

Once it was the safest place in England and many will dare to say, one of the sites –if not the safest– of the magical world in its entirety. Built by four powerful, wise, gentle and wonderful wizards whom the castle called ´Masters´; Hogwarts is pure magic seated in the form of a fortress.

However, with the loss of her masters and mistress, things changed. She became a prey of the misuse of her power by the ones she called Directors and the passage of centuries Hogwarts was relegated to a simple construction. With no mind and no conscience until it happened.

A dead student inside her grounds.

The grief that this caused made her roar with rage. _How dare he?!_ One of her own students, one of the children she welcomed as her own, dared to betray her and assassinate one of his classmates. And if that was not enough, he had used the name of one of their masters to commit such an atrocity!

Hogwarts cursed that young man, Tom Riddle, but when she was about to destroy him she realized. The soul of that young man was broken.

Even if she killed him, she would not fix anything. This man was dangerous. Hogwarts could recognize a Dark Wizard when she saw one. After all, one of the four founders was one of the greatest that ever existed in history, but she knows. She knows that Tom is not like Salazar, who occupied his knowledge for the welfare of others. No, Tom is the type of Dark Lord who used his power to cause misery, pain and death.

That such a young one is so rotten as to use that magic...

It is something terrible. Something that needs a solution, but she had observed, even if not with the attention she would like and all the wizards who have passed through her corridors and classrooms, and she knows it, there is not one who can face that monster.

So she lets him go.

And she focus on future generations, on the hope that in the future there will be someone who can face him and do everything in her power to protect her children and prevent something like what Tom did from repeating itself.

Nearly thirty years pass until she hears his name again within her walls. Voldemort, they whisper with fear the houses of the Lion, the Raven and the Badger, while the Serpents pronounce it with devotion.

It happened what she feared. Tom returned strong and powerful, threatening her students in an unprecedented way. Forcing their hands on those who wanted change and misinterpreted Slytherin's wishes to attack and hurt those who rightly opposed his takeover.

Hogwarts saw how the war that was carried out of her walls and infiltrated in these. She saw her children tremble with fear even though she would not allow anything to happen to them.

She saw a generation choose on opposite sides even before leaving her lands and she could not take it anymore. She had promised Godric that she would never take the parchment he and the other three left behind, but the situation required it.

She needed her masters.

Hogwarts chose very carefully who would be the parents of her masters and mistress within the couples who were already existed.

Lily Evans and James Potter (She loved all her children, but James, Remus, Peter and Sirius, were special to her. They were her little marauders, whom she cared for and had adored during the seven years they wandered in their halls), they would be the parents of Salazar.

Lily was a descendant of Salazar from one of his sisters and James was a descendant of the Peverells. They were good people, loyal and capable of loving until the last consequences. They would be good parents and Merlin knew that Salazar needed parents that loved him.

Alice and Frank would be Helga's parents. Both loyal, brave and gentle. They were perfect for her mistress and surely she would be very happy by his side.

Lucius and Narcissa would be Godric's parents. Narcissa would love Godric more than anything in the world and would do everything possible to make him happy, that was something his brave Master deserved after all he had suffered in his previous life. It didn't matter if they were Slytherin, their son will be the Gryffindor more Gryffindor of all.

And finally, Merida and Thomas, they would be Rowena's parents. Merida was a seer, one with limited abilities, but one after the other, it was something hereditary and with some luck her Mistress would have her gift in this life. But that was not the only reason he had chosen them, no, she saw a deep love between them and knew that both would love their children equally.

The ritual was done.

Her children graduated and left the safety of their walls to enter a war. It was not until a year or two after he heard them again from the mouth of the incompetent idiot who called himself director, Albus Dumbledore.

Pain. Sadness. Sorrow. Anger.

James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Peter. All lost. All prey of evil Tom and his followers unleashed, along with the stupid things that Albus planted in their minds.

Salazar (Harry) and Helga (Neville) had left without of parents. Her masters were alone in the world and she could not do anything!

Just wait.

Wait until they reach the age of eleven and return home.

 **OoOoOoO**

Tonight, her four masters have finally returned. It was a long wait, but without a doubt one that was worth it.

Salazar, Godric and Helga arrived the previous year. It was painful to see that what she had wanted for them had not come true.

Harry had had a life full of sadness and pain. Battered and abused by the Muggles who were supposed to take care of him. One more proof that Dumbledore was an old idiot. Seriously, his life was so similar to Salazar's in some ways, that Hogwarts cried for him and did everything in his power to make the boy feel loved and protected. She guided and cared for him during each of his misadventures.

Draco, on the other hand, was loved by his mother, but ignored by his father. It was very sad to see that the little boy had changed everything to try to get a single word of approval.

And Neville, his gentle, but proud and strong mistress, was reduced to a young man full of insecurities caused by his abusive family members.

None of them went to the house they were destined to go because of their pasts. Sebastian, the selection hat, that was an intrinsic part and at the same time independent of her, only looked at them with sorrow before sending them to the houses where the little ones thought they should be.

Obviously this decision not only benefits us, but it caused more damage, more wounds to add to those who already carried

She had wanted to wake them up as soon as they set a foot on her grounds, but Sebastian reminded her that the four of them had to be there before she could help them. She had very reluctantly let them go through the year, watching hers little ones with great attention, cursing and growling at the pathetic machinations of Tom and Albus.

As soon as they woke up, their masters would teach them.

And today, at their second welcome banquet they were together.

Luna, who was perhaps the only one of her teachers who had a happy childhood, had finally returned home.

Hogwarts received them singing with joy, their magic surrounded their souls and murmured a «Welcome».

That night, the banquet was the best anyone could remember. The music resounded in their hearts and made them feel loved, for the first time in centuries Hogwarts danced and sang for their inhabitants.

Her founders had returned.

And there was going to be a hell to pay for all those who damaged what is theirs.

Hogwarts laughs openly because neither Tom nor Albus knows what awaits them. But above all, because once again Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga will be able to walk through its corridors and their laughter will fill her heart again.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the second Chapther.**

 **Tyler´sPrincess: Thank you! I´m glad that you kije the story :D**

* * *

 **Harry Slytherin or Salazar Potter?**

For Harry Potter –The-Boy-Who-Lived– Hogwarts is more than a school. It was there that he made his first friends and where he finally felt that he fit in instead of being a freak, the castle had become his home from the moment he set foot in it. So leaving it behind to get back to Privet Drive # 4 was painful, but it was not like he had many options about it.

Harry spent the summer yearning to return, distressed by the sudden lack of letters from his friends only to discover that a house elf named Dobby had been interfering. This elf not only messed with his cards, but he got him in trouble with his "uncles" and ended up being a prisoner once again. Thanks to Merlin that Ron and the twins were going to rescue him before the situation got really ugly.

After that, he enjoyed a week at his red-haired friend's house, he had had ... ah, a very peculiar visit to Diagon Alley (which included a quick walk through the Noktum alley) where he met his new teacher of Defense and he had been involved in a quarrel between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, only to conclude with a crazy drive in a flaying car to the castle because somehow the passage to the station was closed for them.

It really had been a terrible summer and ´The danger that is lurking at Hogwarts´ of which Dobby had warned him did not put the school year in great perspective. However, being back at school, stopped mattering

He was finally home.

He felt his magic resonate with the one of the school and heard the mute whisper that greeted him. Harry believed that this was the same for everyone, so he never bothered to comment on it and remained ignorant of the special bond he shared with the school.

That night Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face without knowing that the next morning everything would be different.

* * *

 _Salazar knew he was going to die. He had known it from the moment he stepped outside the castle and launched himself in search of this Dark Lord. He had known that his powers and abilities were enough to guarantee a victory, but not enough to leave without mortal wounds._

 _But it was fine._

 _To face the enemy alone had been the right thing to do. He could not have brought Helga or Rowena with him, and it certainly would not have been acceptable to bring Godric, considering that they could have been seriously injured or Merlin forbid it, dead._

 _No. Hogwarts needed them. She needed her founders now more than ever._

 _And while his sisters and his lover were powerful warriors who had fought at his side on countless occasions, this was different. This wizard was rotten. It was perhaps one, if not the most, dangerous opponent he had faced, and it show itself in the way he was bleeding slowly in an abandoned alley and in darkness_

 _Salazar had had to resort to his vast knowledge of the Dark Arts and use spells that none of his comrades could approve of his use, even in the most desperate situation, to even match the other man during the battle._

 _So he was sure that he had done the right thing. And so he did not regret his actions._

 _However, at death's door, he felt a terrible sadness invade him when he realized what it meant to die…_

 _He was not going to see Helga smile anymore, I was not going to ´argue´ with Rowena about any book anymore, but worst of all I would never be able to feel Godric's lips on his._

 _He hadn't said goodbye._

 _He had just left, leaving behind a letter that could only be opened after his death_

 _Would they hate him for what he had done? Salazar hoped they didn't. But he wasn't sure ...After all, Godric and Helga had a dangerous temperament and surely to their eyes he had done a huge stupidity._

 _A sardonic smile broke through his lips at the thought that at least while he was dead, he would be able to save himself from the scolding he would had gotten from then when he returned to the castle._

 _In his last breath he recalled the best moments he spent with the other three founders and said goodbye to this world with a smile that conveyed peace._

* * *

When Salazar opened his eyes the sun was just rising. There was no anxiety or panic, just a cold understanding of what had happened.

One: He had died that occasion in Rome, being the first of the founders to leave this world.

Two: Hogwarts, he had found a threat big enough and terrible enough that he forced her to use the parchment that contained the spell to force them to reincarnate. This threat was surely the bastard who murdered his parents in this life. Salazar could recognize another Dark Wizard instantly and was sure that "Voldemort" was one. A mediocre one, if he could express his opinion. But given the current state of the magical world, HE understood that there was no one who could face it, since the current Director was the most powerful wizard of the era…

And how sad was that?

Dumbledore didn't get any closer to his own power or to the ones of the other three funders than his students had done when he was a professor in Hogwarts. So it really was not complicated to see Hogwarts reasoning; she had brought them back to destroy that man and ensure the safety of his students

While pondering about this, Harry began to perform his daily routine. He took a shower, put on his uniform and went down to breakfast. The dining room was just as he remembered it, although it was strange to sit at the tables for the students and even more strange to sit with the lions.

He had nothing against Godric's students, but he had nothing in common with them. How the hell had it ended up in Gryffindor?

Oh, now he remembered. It was because of some idiots had put him in mind that Slytherin was synonymous with evil and forced him to associate his old house with the monster that killed his parents. Simply wonderful.

He really must have listened to Sebastian.

Sulking, he sat down in his usual place, ignoring the greeting of one of his companions whose name he could not remember, nor did he care to, since he was not in the mood to start a conversation.

Immediately his favorite food appeared in front of him. That and the gentle humming of the castle made his mood improve enough to be courteous to Hermione when the girl sat next to him and proceeded to greet him.

Contrary to popular belief, he had nothing against the Muggle-born. In fact, those children were the ones who worried him the most, because not everyone was fortunate to have parents who supported them and often ended up being abused in their homes, expelled from these with serious injuries or in the worst cases were killed by their families. And while he did not like Muggles, he condemned their indiscriminate hunting as barbaric.

Harry had an appreciation for Hermione, but Salazar did not consider her his friend. The girl was too closed-minded to understand everything that made him. So probably their friendship would not take long to end.

And talking about ending friendships...

His green Avada eyes focused on the face of an annoyed Ron, who sat in front of him.

"Dude. Why did not you wait for me?"

Those words were the first thing that came out of his lips. There was no "Good morning, Harry, Hermione." Only one accusation. And so Salazar felt his temper rise. _But who that brat believed he was?_ If there was one thing that Harry hated, it was that someone thought he could tie him up or contain him.

He was the head of the Slytherin family! He had to fight whit spell and sword to gain his freedom and no one would ever gain the power to have a say in what he did. Not even Godric, being his friend and lover, had been stupid enough to suppose that he could force him to stay by his side like a lapdog. That this _boy_ tried to do it made Salazar lost his calm.

"I was not aware that I should," he replied coldly. Narrowing at the surprise in the face opposite his unusual response, his magic beginning to boil inside of him once he understood why.

The Harry of the previous day would have apologized promptly so as not to make the redhead angry and risk losing his ´friendship´. However, the current Harry could see that Ronald Weasley was a pathetic attempt at a person; he was prejudiced, rude, selfish, with dangerous attacks of jealousy and with delusions of being someday rich and famous but without having to work for it, for all that, Salazar did not want to have any interaction with the beyond the obligatory.

"Well, you must! We're best friends!" the fool exclaimed with an anger very badly hidden.

"No. We are not," he answered firmly and coldly, whit not real interest behind putting the ginger aware of the new reality, as he got up from the table. He had lost his appetite.

Not bothering to look back and ignoring the angry babble or murmurs of disbelief he caused with his words. He directed his steps to where one of the three entrances to his camera was, he needed to calm down or he would end up cursing someone. And no matter how irritating they were, bewitching students was not right.

 _ **My lord, I am sorry to inform you so far, but Lady Rowena requires your presence in the room of possibilities.**_ The well-known voice of Hogwarts stopped him in his tracks.

Bugger! He had wanted to postpone reunion as much as possible.

Rowena was the brightest witch she'd ever met, so it was easy to admit that she must have seen him ´wake up´ and wanted to have word whit him. While using Hogwarts as a messenger, she assured that he will attend the appointment.

So drowning a grunt changed the direction of their steps, headed to the seventh floor, where the _´Room of Requirement_ ´ –as they currently called the room– was to face what would undoubtedly be the worst reading of his life. Both of them.

Hogwarts laughed at his pessimism, but she did not deny that he was right.

Salazar took a breath and armed himself with courage (Now that he was a Gryffindor, it had to serve something, right?) and opened the door to meet his three friends.

People that he had knew before waking up and that he probably never would have interacted with beyond what was necessary, now were people for whom he would kill and die, now were his family.


	3. Chapter 2

**Now, I think it's obvious, but this story portrays Albus Dumbledore as a manipulative man, even if he does not necessarily have bad intentions.**

 **I'm going to put a Dumbledore! Vanish because this story is going to have four strong and independent protagonists that would not take well that an old fool tries to manipulate them and use them as pawns.**

 **Another thing, none of the founders is a saint. They are willing to kill to defend their home and their students.**

 **And while Salazar is the most ¨Evil¨ of the four, all have a morality difficult to put into perspective if you think of shades of good or bad, black and white, because for them there are only scales of gray and what they are willing to do to protect what is theirs. (I'll explain this in depth in the story)**

* * *

 **The awakening of a Dragon ... Or is it a lion?**

Draco Malfoy was the prince of Slytherin. It was who by economic and social power was up the food chain in the house of snakes. However, he did not have the necessary skills to lead, really lead, his brothers in emerald and silver. Simply, machining and manipulating was not his thing.

Draco was too direct to be a Slytherin and while he was not exactly "brave", he did have many of the traits that Gryffindor appreciated. Even if these were hidden under a mask of attitudes learned from his father that the young blond tried to recreate crudely.

Draco was an insecure child. Not because he cared what people said about him, but because his father never seemed proud of what he was doing. And like many children, all Draco wanted was recognition from his father.

Unfortunately, his attitude made it difficult for him to have friends, because of his own insecurities he limited himself to imposing his status and intimidating others.

Although no matter how lonely he was, he would not change for anything in the world to be at Hogwarts.

The castle, from the beginning, received it with love. Having grown up in a magical home, Draco could feel the magic of the place surrounding and hugging him, making him feel appreciated and protected. And I knew that this was not common, it was something special.

Therefore, the blond learned to love Hogwarts from the depths of his being.

During his second welcome feast it was the first time I heard his voice. «Welcome» It was barely a whisper, but it was enough for his heart to contract and her eyes to fill with tears.

He could not express in words everything that made him feel listen to her welcoming him. But it was something similar to an immense longing, joy, sadness and wonder.

"I'm home," he murmured very softly in response, not knowing how true his assertion was.

That night the little dragon went to sleep without knowing that the next morning he would wake up being the Lion he always should have been.

* * *

 _Godric received death as an old friend._

 _The fierce warrior was the last one left, he had seen Rowena and Helga depart in very close succession decades ago. And his lover almost five decades in the past._

 _He had lived a long and fruitful life. He died of old age. And is not that ironic? He, the one who charged first against the enemy, managing to survive the best strategists he had the honor of knowing..._

 _Godric always thought he was going to die in battle. Either under the sword or a well-connected spell, but it did not happen. He lived to every war, lived through his grief in the loss of the love of his life, lived on the curse that snatched his sister and lived the pain of being alone, of being the last._

 _Hogwarts gave him strength._

 _For her and for their students, Godric remained strong, faced with courage everything that was put in front of him without letting himself be defeated._

 _He retired at one hundred and twenty, giving up his position as director to one of his most trusted and talented students. He actually never left the castle. After all, it was his home._

 _And so he lived his last ten years being the grandfather of all students and when death came for him, he left with a smile._

* * *

Draco's awakening was explosive. Suffering a panic attack before all his memories flowing one on another without sense, confusing and terrifying him.

He scared his roommates and one of them, Blaise, took him quickly to the infirmary, although Blonde was not sure if this was to help him or get rid of him.

Not yet dawn (missing a half hour for the sun to come out) so Madam Pomfrey just looked at him somewhat irritated by the time and gave him a soothing potion, leaving him sitting on a stretcher. Under this potion, Draco was able to calm down and analyze things. It took him a good few minutes to understand that he was Godric Gryffindor.

Immediately after he reached that conclusion, Godric took the initiative, gaining control of his rationality by merging both existences.

Draco felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at his behavior. To the same guy, he felt a vague relief to understand why he did not fit into Slytherin; it turned out that it was not a snake, but a lion.

Aware that there was only one reason for them to be back, Godric got up and left the infirmary in silence. I needed to find the others.

His heart began to beat strongly when he realized that he could return to his sisters and his beloved. He sang his thanks to the castle for giving them a second chance, because while protecting his students was a matter of great importance, Godric could not think of anything else but to have his family back at his side.

He opened the door of the infirmary and stopped short, frozen. His eyes widening in surprise at the sight of an ethereal petite girl staring at him, her blue eyes seeming to look at his soul.

"Godric," exclaimed the little blond-platinum haired child before grinning and hugging him.

"Rowena" he said in a hoarse voice matching the hug tightly, but very carefully not to hurt his sister

"Oh, Morgana, you have no idea how glad I am to see you again, Ro." he murmured as he tried to control the tears of happiness, while running his fingers through her hair in a loving movement. "I really missed you"

"I missed you too, brother." The little Ravenclaw assured him while breaking the hug "But it is not time to think about the past, there are things that need our attention ... Come, let's talk in a place where nobody can hear us."

As soon as she finished speaking, Hogwarts transported them to the room they had named the "Probability Room" because of its ability to change its appearance to the predilection of the person occupying it. He still remembers all the work that took to accommodate the room, it were long and exhausting months of work, but he does not regret it. Well, this room is one of his favorites throughout the castle.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived was that the room mimicked the Hufflepuff common room and that there was a young man sitting by the fire, waiting for them.

«Neville» A part of his brain replaced when he saw the alien face. However, that was not the scared and nervous expression to which he was accustomed. No, the dark-haired man showed a radiant smile and there was a fire in his eyes that immediately associated another person.

"Helga?" he asked hopefully as he shortened the distance that separated them.

She –Now, him.– laughed cheerfully before getting up and extending her arms in a silent invitation. Godric sketched his own smile and threw himself into the arms of others, wrapping his new brother in a bear hug, murmuring how much he had missed him and how glad he was to see him again.

"Draco, I do not appreciate that you crush my partner" He was inform by his-now, only- sister with a slight joking tone when he embraced it extended.

"Oh, of course, excuse me," he murmured sadly as he walked away from the dark-haired man, who carried a mocking and satisfied smile.

He had forgotten how this pair had fun at his expense and Salazar's. And speaking of Salazar...

"Did you happen to see my Snake Prince?" he asked while taking a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs, changing this to a kind of throne with his colors.

Rowena and Helga had also sat, side by side, with their hands clasped. Their seats also changed and they were painted in their respective colors, leaving a fourth seat free, waiting for their last member.

"Salazar will join us shortly," the raven's lady said confidently.

Godric, knowing Rowena, just sighed.

She had the gift of seeing more than others, she always guessed right with her predictions and always seemed to know things that she should not. The lord of the lions had learned very early in his friendship not to contradict him.

Neville laughed at his expression and added "Do not worry, he's fine, I went down to breakfast, I did not bring him with me because I know he likes to go at his own pace"

At this, Draco sighed. It was true. His lover always went his own way and it was a bad idea to try to force him to do something he did not want to do.

But…

But he needed to see him, touch him. Just to confirm that he was safe, that he was alive.

They engaged in a light conversation while they waited, avoiding the subject of their deaths and the reason they were back, there would be time for it when the four of them were there.

Hogwarts provided them with favorite foods and they had a quiet breakfast while chatting.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the door opened.

There was no way of not recognizing him, even if his appearance was different. His movements were graceful, elegant and confident, and his gaze possessed a depth coldness that made him shudder from head to toe.

With his head held high, Salazar approached them in silence. Inclining his head in the direction of Rowena and Helga in a silent greeting, then stand in front of him and say his name.

He had incorporated unconsciously and when his partner was close enough he stretched out his hands to reach the cheeks of others, staring at that emerald green gaze, before smiling and joining his lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hidden truth.**

Luna can barely contain her excitement at seeing the castle from the boats. Hogwarts is singing for her and for the other three. She can feel its magic resonate with that of your old friend when she welcomes her, tears gather in her eyes as she enters the dining room, the feeling that wakes her to be back in her home is something she cannot express in words.

Eleven long years of waiting. Years where she did the best he could to enjoy his parents and live to the fullest, but missing his brothers and her beloved.

Her blue gaze wandered immediately over the tables as she waited to be called by Professor Mcgonagall for her turn at the ceremony.

She was impatient. She knew that her brothers and beloved were somewhere in the castle, even if she had problems locating their particular auras among so many energies, because Hogwarts was singing. She only sang for them, so the four of them had to be in the room, even if the other three were asleep.

Luna was not stupid. She knew that the only reason she remembered being Rowena was because of the gift she received at birth, the same gift that allowed her to see more than any other as far as the magic itself is concerned.

She inherited from her mother the gift of seeing the future; a gift similar to the one that the curse on his family gave him in his past life without the sad and horrible consequences.

That gift allowed her access to what was her life the first time he used accidental magic, she grew up in a loving home, living in joy every moment he spent with her parents, because she understood that she would only spend eleven years with them and so she made sure that they were aware of the same thing. Fortunately, Xenophilius and Pandora were special people and were understanding of their particular situation.

They said goodbye to her on the platform. They let her go back to the castle knowing that she would not go back with them.

Rowena heard her name and got up, walking to the podium with the grace and elegance that characterized her, her head held high and a proud smile, but gentle, on her lips. It was the image of a lady of high birth from past eras.

She was at home at last and could be herself without having to think about the consequences.

Professor Mcgonagall put Sebastian on her head and immediately heard the voice of her old friend.

« My lady. I'm glad to see you again »

 _It's good to be back, Sebastian_. She thought fondly, smiling at her long friend.

«I think there is no doubt where I should send you, my lady, but I would like to talk a little more with you. That, of course, if it does not bother you that I use the time. »

 _Of course not, old friend. It's more ... I'd like to ask you a couple of things about my brothers._

«Actually, my Lady. That's just what I wanted to talk to you about »

 _That does not sound good. Did something bad happen to them_? Her eyes were filled with concern at Sebastian's tone.

«Not inside the walls of the castle. But their lives have not been what Hogwarts wanted for them.»

That worried her. She knew that Hogwarts had planned to choose couples with certain attributes to guarantee the greatest possible happiness for all of them if she was ever forced to use the parchment to bring them back. It was obvious that he had been right with her. Why would she have failed with the other three?

«Her plan would have been successful had there been no interference from Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore»

 _Wait. Are you telling me that the current director of Hogwarts is responsible for the unhappiness of my family?_

« Partially. I don't think that Albus is a bad man, my Lady. He just thinks he knows that only he knows what must be done...That made him make a mistake about Salazar, but I do not think you should worry about that, my owner. Tomorrow morning the other three were awake and then you will have the opportunity to take care of it. »

 _It's okay_. She made an effort to calm down and not let her magic escape his very careful self-control. She was furious, but Sebastian was right. Once Sal and the others were awake they could talk about it and see their options. Although she personally believed that Albus Dumbledore had his days numbered, the same as the Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort.

 _What are their names?_ She asked, intending to learn a little more about her brothers. And to understand what she would be facing, she had the feeling that Sebastian had not been talking about something small like poor childhoods (which was unfortunately something, everyone in their family had dealt with it in the past along with worse things) but with something else, something very serious.

«My lady Helga was reborn as the young Neville Longbottom, she is currently in Gryffindor. I put him there because he asked me to as he thought that in that way he would honor his parents; My lord, Godric is Draco Malfoy. Prince of Slytherin from his entrance to the castle last year. He asked to be in that house because he wanted to please his father; And my lord Salazar. It's Harry Potter. Golden child of Gryffindor. He asked to be there because he thought that going to Slytherin would turn him into a monster similar to the one that killed his parents. »

 _It´s fine, my friend. First of all, it's not your fault. If they asked for it, no matter how inadequate it was, you did well to listen to their wishes. We'll fix it as soon as they wake up. Well, I think it's time for you to send me to the house where I belong, my friend._

«Of course, my lady. Be in…»

RAVENCLAW!

Luna got up, took off her head the hat, placed it carefully on the stool and went to where his crows were. Her selection had barely lasted a couple of minutes, nothing really unusual. She tried to enjoy the banquet, but she did not achieve it at all, since she had many things on her mind. When then dinner end she accompanied her companions to the tower, her tower.

Once she was in the room that she would share with three other girls, she waited for them to fall asleep and stand up, moving onto the secret entrance behind her own portrait, a normal and lifeless one. She pulse her magic and the door gave way, allowing her to enter into her bedroom

All the founders had private wings in the castle that only they could access. Hers was a long room, well-furnished and extremely luxurious, after all, Rowena was the heiress of a powerful and wealthy family. She was a lady of high class and dedicating her life to teaching did not change that.

The room was just as she had left it. Not a dust note.

The nostalgia invaded her when she saw all her things. She was eighty-six years old when her family's curse ended her life. She had lived almost forty years more than she would have done in principle thanks to the potions that Salazar created for her, with the help of Helga, to lengthen her life and keep under control the consequences of the curse.

Now she was eleven once again; she had an entire new life, without a curse, in front of her. It was almost too good to be true. Even if Voldemort was a threat to her school and her students, he was not the first Dark Lord they had had to face to protect their students. And they would eliminate him, just like all the previous ones.

While preparing to sleep, adjusting one of his old nightgowns with a couple of spells I hear the voice of Hogwarts. She had welcomed him as soon as she set foot inside her grounds

 **Good evening, My Lady.**

"Good evening, Hogwarts, thank you for keeping my room in good condition." Her tone was light and courteous, friendly and relieved. How he was happy to be home.

 **It was a pleasure, my lady. Can I do something for you?** Hogwarts asked in a polite way. The Castle had always tried to keep them happy; Hogwarts was in a weird way the girl of their eyes and at the same time the mother figure that took care of them.

"No, thank you. I'm fine, my dear." She said as she got into bed. "Although if you could inform Neville tomorrow, as soon as he wakes up, I'll wait for him in the room of possibilities I'd really appreciate it."

 **Of course, my Lady.**

Rowena smiled and soon fell asleep, her spirit in harmony with the castle.

 _Tomorrow ... tomorrow I will see them again…_

 **OoOoOoO**

Rowena woke up dawn. She took a bath and settled herself, putting on her school uniform, laughing inwardly at the irony. Immediately after she was ready, Hogwarts transported her to the "Room of Requirement", shortly after another person arrived.

Helga, the lady who stole his heart when they were young and whom she love until his last moment was in front of her, looking at her with some fear in his eyes. This made her want to cry, she had dreamed of everything that the other three had to live during this life.

"I missed you, my love," she muttered once he wrapped his arms around him, wrapping the boy in a desperate hug.

"Oh, Ro, I miss you too." The hug was immediately corresponded. Then, she took his face in her hands and deposit a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips. Luna, in her previous life, had liked women. She knew that this certainty had put her lover in check now that he was a man, but the truth was that she did not care.

Helga was Neville.

Neville was Helga.

And Rowena loved him with all her being. Nothing was going to change that. His partner relaxed a little when he heard his declaration of love and everything returned to be the same as it was before the end of their past lives. It was as if they had never separated; they returned to their old habits the moment they saw each other, their magic resonating as if they were one.

"Oh, I do not want to leave you, but I should go for Godric or create a scandal." she muttered in dismay as she buried her face between the intersection of another's neck and shoulder, when Hogwarts informed them that the brave lion lord had awakened.

Neville laughed cheerfully before adding in a tone that betrayed his amusement "Better go for it, we do not want something like the castle of Venn's to be repeated".

"Do not remind me, I think I've never been so embarrassed" she replied while shaking her head gently, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"That was the only time I saw Salazar turn red with embarrassment and lose his composure" added his partner, giving her a knowing look.

And it was enough. The image of his brother stammering and apologizing to the Queen of Italy while she took off the meringue from the pie on her face, made her laugh until her stomach ached.

Godric could never stay still when they went on diplomatic trips even though he lived with three heirs to noble families, never could feel comfortable in such situations and ended up doing something that broke the illusion of perfection that they created.

Not that it was bad. Only mildly irritating to her and Salazar, since they had grown up within the aristocracy and had lived their day to day in it until by hazards of fate the four met. Godric was too sincere (and many would consider it rude or impertinent) for those who like them live among liars and hypocrites.

Once he managed to control her laughter she separated from her partner and muttered: "I'll be back soon"

 **OoOoOoO**

It was hilarious to watch Salazar freeze at the sudden (but highly probable) kiss he received from his partner.

He had always liked to see their interactions. They were so different that Rowena often could not believe that they were together, much less being one of the happiest and perfect couples she had ever seen.

Even with their differences they achieved a balance that had always intrigued her. She knew that Neville also liked to see them, only that he did it because he liked to see his brothers happy and because apparently they were "adorable" – She would never have used that adjective to refer to her brothers.

She used her hand to cover her lips, wanting to calm her laughter.

"Do not do that," Harry hissed as he pulled away from Draco and proceeded to sit on the remaining throne. Immediately it took its colors and the room recovered the appearance of a room; your war room.

Godric, on the other hand, carried a huge smile when he sat down again, his hand holding the one of his partner.

"I'm glad to know that you're still the same as always, Salazar," her beloved said lightly, making the green-eyed look at him in a bad way.

Salazar had always had a unique way of thinking and even for them, who knew him from shortly after he turned seventeen, it was difficult to follow his train of thought. Or at least for Helga and Godric it was. She had always found it easy to read the prince of the snakes, although of course, she possessed the gift of seeing beyond the ordinary.

"The past in the past, Sal. None of us is upset with you for leaving you to face Falcon by yourself, we understood your reasons and we still do it" she declared with a small smile, staring into the eyes of her contrary, noticing how the dark haired man relaxed at his words.

"Although I personally think it was something stupid," Draco muttered under his breath.

Salazar opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Neville.

"Do _not_ argue." There it was: The famous temperament of her partner. The dangerous note in his voice got his brothers to close his mouth and cut off the discussion before it could begin. It had always been hilarious how Helga could made two of the most powerful wizards since Merlin to shut up so easily.

"We have more important things to discuss" he reminded them as he looked at them severely.

"So it seems." Luna agreed while accepting a serious air that was immediately imitated by the other three.

"Do you know the reason why Hogwarts brought us back?" She asked her colleagues because they should be in tune to start making decisions.

"Voldemort," Salazar hissed with a clear hatred in his voice.

"But he did not die eleven years ago?" asked Godric, confused, frowning. After all, it was common knowledge in the magical world that the night the Potters died the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry and that was why he was so famous.

"No. I do not know what he did or how he did it, but that bastard is still alive, last year he owned Quirrell, he tried to kill me and get the Nicolas Flamel philosopher's stone" replied the emerald-eyed boy with a dark glow in his gaze.

"What?!" The three exclaimed together in surprise, indignation and anger. That bastard had been a year in his school and tried to kill one of the students and nobody had noticed? Unaudited! But what kind of incompetents ruled his school?

"That's right, but that's not the worst, the damn man escaped." Salazar admitted.

"B-But the barriers ..." Neville murmured in shock.

Rowena perfectly understood his predicament. They had created the barriers personally to prevent such nefarious things from entering the castle and endangering their students.

"Obviously they are not working if that was able to enter the school." Draco replied in a dark tone.

"Or they are not being used correctly." Continued Luna with the thread of thought. The barriers were tied to the will of the director. To them at the beginning.

" _Albus Dumbledore!_ " Roared her partner, his magic imitating Salazar's in strength and explosiveness, his furious energies combined and caused the walls to crack and the tapestries on the walls to tear, realizing that the Headmaster should have realized the presence of that bastard and did _nothing_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Gold Storm**

For Helga, her awakening had been complicated. Not because she was now a man, but because she was horrified to see what Neville's family – their family– had done to them and the consequences on the boy psyche. While both, Godric and Salazar, joined consciences with their respective current beings, Helga didn't have that option as Neville sank into the safe heaven that her presence was and dissolved into oblivion.

Helga stayed with Neville´s memories and experiences, with the love she felt for her parents, but nothing more. She was him. But he was not her. And that broke her heart, because no child should go through something like that; to think he is unnecessary and accept to disappear because his own family convinced him that he had no value.

At that moment, sitting on her bed and with a broken heart, Helga Hufflepuff vowed to take revenge for that child who no longer existed. She would carry out the purification of her house, forcing The Judgment into the offender's members of the Longbottom family. The aforementioned curse belong to the sacred twenty-eight Ancient and Noble Houses, into what they called "Family Magic".

She had not possessed something like that in her previous life, but Salazar and her Beloved did, so she had extensive knowledge about the subject. And so, she knew that using "The Judgment" was an extreme measure, because the punishment that awaited her grandmother and her uncle Alberfot was that their magic would be torn from them and so they would die in agony because of this.

But, Helga was willing to use it. For Neville

 **OoOoOoO**

Hogwarts, his beautiful girl, informed him that his beloved was waiting for him in the Possibilities Room moments before Salazar passed by, not noticing who he was, probably thinking of something unpleasant because of the expression on his face and the feeling that his magic transmitted.

Neville simply sighed and shook his head softly. When his brother was in a bad mood, it was best to leave him alone until he calmed down a little, however, this knowledge was not public at the moment and surely many students would end traumatized if someone said something wrong to the Slytherin.

Poor of their students.

Feeling bad for the children, but not suicidal enough to pull Harry with him, he made his way to the seventh floor. He was almost desperate to see his Beloved again, free from that terrible curse that had tormented her in the past, but also nervous. Rowena had had a large collection of lovers before they came together in a relationship, all women. His beloved liked women and now he was a man.

However, that concern disappeared the moment his eyes connected and he saw in Luna's eyes the same brightness they had always had when declaring his love. And then, _he knew_ , Rowena still love him.

After that, it was as if death had never separated, even as children, it was like returning to the past or never having left. Their souls resonated in harmony and he was aware that no matter what the future holds, they would be together, as always.

 **OoOoOoO**

Neville knew that she had a dangerous temperament. For something his representative animal was a Badger, an animal of adorable aspect, but incredibly fierce and bloodthirsty to be provoked. Equalizing the Lion in brutality or even surpassing it.

He knew that his fury was a blazing fire, very similar to Godric's and that he shared his tendency to explode when he saw his loved ones threatened. His first thought was to destroy the enemy, usually in direct attacks and full of bestiality without having a backing dish, so when he realized that the current Headmaster had endangered his students –and his brothers– he exploded and let his magic will shatter the room to release some of his anger.

And the only thing that kept me from going straight to the idiot's office was Luna's hand holding his.

He breathed deeply a couple of times and forced himself to relax. Once he was calmer, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, peeping at what he had caused. His gaze focused for instants on the faces of his co-founders and he was gratified to see that each and every one of them had an expression that promised _pain_.

As nobody messed with their students and lived to tell about it. _No one_.

Salazar kept a hollow and polite expression, but his emerald green eyes were bright and his magic still vibrated in the air; Rowena imitated this in a certain way, only that her beautiful eyes seemed to be deep pits of darkness despite being blue sky. His beloved was so similar to Harry in some ways that at first he would have sworn they were related in blood, because they shared certain mannerisms and attitudes.

One of them, the way to express their anger.

Salazar and Rowena did not explode, they didn't attack first and thought later. No. Their anger was cold and calculating, involving a cruel revenge in most cases, since they not only sought to make his enemy genuinely repent of having crossed his path.

Hers and Godric, were destroying storms that destroyed everything that get in their path. Unfortunately, Harry´s and Luna´s rage was the best one to this kind of problem, so they would be the ones to plan the vengeance.

It was a hard blow to know that not only did they have to worry about a Dark Lord threatening their school and their students, but also that they had the enemy at home. As Hogwarts was supposed to be a refuge, a home for all its students. Not a battlefield.

"We need to regain control of the barriers." Draco expressed what everyone was thinking. His magic was also agitated, but his control over it was greater, for he had learned by terrible experiences what could happen if he lost his calm inside the school.

"And immediately, we cannot afford to wait." Harry added earnestly, his eyes cold and calculating.

It was not necessary to say anything else. Ensuring the safety of their students was paramount. The camera was transformed following the wishes of the owners of the castle. The throne room disappeared to give way to a white room, with a stone table, a black crystal ball and a silver dagger on it. They were in the room they called the center of Hogwarts, for it was a room that could not be accessed unless the castle itself allowed it.

It was where the blood ritual that gave the new director access to the barriers took place.

The castle did not accept corrupt men at the moment of the pact, a precaution by Salazar to prevent a rotten man from taking control of the school by becoming a director, which showed that Albus Dumbledore was at the time a man of good intentions, a man worthy to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Although, that did not matter now, as that man was considered a threat by all four so he really did not have much chance of surviving his anger

When they got up, the stone thrones vanished. Slowly, but surely the four approached the table, the air heavy with severity. Blood magic was dangerous and considered dark, but it was undoubtedly powerful and reliable, none of them had any trouble repeating the ritual to break the barriers to the idiot who thought himself master and lord of the castle.

The blood of the Malfoy's would replace that of the Gryffindor's.

Loovgrood would replace the damned blood of the Ravenclaw´s.

The Longbottom´s would claim the place of the Hufflepuffs.

And finally the Potter´s would relieve the blood of the Slytherin family.

New blood would replace the old one. And with this the four founders would create a new chapter in history.

Neville smiled internally, the magical world was not going to know what hit him.

"We will only recover the barriers" announced Luna with a grim expression. "We cannot remove Dumbledore from his position, at least not yet."

"Because we are still too young to take the leadership of the school." Affirmed Godric imitating Rowena's expression. Magically they had the power, since they were experienced adults, sorcerers and sorcerers made in the battlefield with an enviable knowledge, but physically they were three children of twelve and one of eleven. They couldn't take control of the castle.

"Well, let's take control of the old incompetent" exclaimed with false joy Neville taking a pair of laughs from his brothers.

Godric nodded and took the dagger with his right hand. Drawing a line on his left palm, the blade pierced his skin and caused a small wound.

"I, Draco Malfoy, reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor, humbly offer my life and my magic to Hogwarts, let your path and mine join. Here and now, I swear to be your guardian, your shield and sword, I will protect you and your students with everything I have and I will die before allowing an enemy to cross your doors and hurt your own." Recited with solemnity while spilling seven drops of his blood on the sphere.

 _ **I hear your promise and I accept your oath. In return I swear that my doors will always be open, you will always have a place to return to Draco.**_

Godric smiled when he heard Hogwarts's response and passed the dagger to his partner. Who accepted with a slight inclination of his head and proceeded to do the same as the boy with blond hair. Then it was his turn and finally that of his partner, his words were the same, but the promise of Hogwarts for each one was different. Their daughter promised them what she knew they needed more than anything.

Once Rowena finished. The four felt their magic merge with that of the school. And they smiled with satisfaction to feel as Dumbledore fought for control of the barriers, apparently did not want to lose power, but unfortunately for him, he had no chance to beat one of them, much less the four. They reclaimed their right and rejoiced in the pain their enemy felt when they lost the battle.

If he had yielded control for good, the exchange would not have hurt him, but by opposing ... well, they decided to teach him a lesson.

The message was clear: _Hogwarts does not belong to you._


End file.
